What Happened
by Nicko Fox Zane
Summary: I can't see or hear, but that's not my problem anymore. My problem is the empty hostpial, deserted destroyed buildings, and the missings people. Sequel to New Guest!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick authors note.**

**Thanks for reveiwing my old story, but here's my new one. I had to do some research on this before I actually posted it. :P**

When you're depressed you want to cry. To sit alone, listen to depressing music, and be... Well, depressed. You want to sing when you cry and to laugh when you're scared. You feel like your world is at an end and its meaningless. Well, don't feel that way.

It's time for me to get smart with you, the reader of my life. Before we get to my life, lets get to the smart thinking.

Did you know that depression has a risk of developing Alzheimer's Disease? If you did, good for you.

Studies show that at least to some degree, susceptibility to depression rests on different genes in men and women, notably those that influence resistance to stressful events.

Loss of Nerve.

Stress early in life may create lifelong depression vulnerability. Animal studies show that maternal deprivation can permanently alter production of a nerve cell factor that regulneuronal growth.

I am done being smart. I bring this subject up because I am depressed. 'Why?' you might ask. Well I can easily answer that in a five word sentence. That sentence is: I'm deaf and I'm blind. I wanted to cry, but no tears came. So I sang. I was afraid, but no fear showed. So I laughed.

I don't get visitors anymore. I used to get them everyday, but they just stopped. My nurses got mean and my visitors would come in, touch my shoulder in acknowledgment, and leave. My food was disgusting. The vile meal nasted of copper like water and cardboard like food. Sound's tasty, right? Hell no.

I would ask to go outside, but I would just get pushed back down into my chair in the hospital room. That was a no for a deaf person.

I was a ninja, but I was a rusty one. Like the rusty pennies they put in my water because why else would the water taste so sickening?

No visitors meant no Naruto, Gwen, Ben, Kevin... Kevin... I miss him. He was mine. I was his. We were meant to be! Or was it all just an act? Was my life an act that was written out in a script that was given to everyone except for the lead role of Haruno Sakura, done by Haruno Sakura herself? I wouldn't know. No one talks to me.

I feel like days tick by like minutes. No, not like minutes, but like seconds. I also feel like a mess. Why are my nurses so rude to my exsistence? I should be fed and washed by now. I would love to do it myself, but I still seem to have problems with the finding of my shower, soap, and other nessessities. I hate it so much. In Konoha, there was always someone in the room for me. Here... Here was a different story, obviouslly.

I had to act. I have been in the room for a long time, longer then I should have been. It was time to get something done.

I stood from my bed, my toes touching the hard, cold tile floors making goosebumps form all over me causing me to shiver. I crossed my room cautiously, I couldn't afford to trip and fall. After a minute or so I finally found the knob to by rooms door. Something was wrong. I might be blind and deaf, but I'm sitll a ninja. I can't sense anyone. No movement or anything. I had to be sure.

I turned the knob quietly and it opened to nothing, like it always is. Always silent in my ears...

Still, no movement. I couldn't even sense a buzz that would most likely be flying around making that contant buzzing noise that deaf people couldn't hear.

I began to move my feet, carefully, through the hall. The first step made me tense. Was that trash I felt? I took another step and I brushed my feet against large to small objects. Did these people not know how to clean? Papers to chairs to medical equipment littered the floor. I bit my lip in pain a few times from a pain that kept coming from objects I couldn't see. Jamming my toe hurt, but at least it was a feeling. I haven't had feelings for anything in a while, aside from the contant anger towards the nurses.

So where was everyone and why was the place a mess? I saw my nurse earlier this morning, but she wasn't the only person working in the hospital... Was she? I continued to feel around until I bumped into a wall. Wait, a phone! Find a phone! I guided myself along the wall until my hand touched a machine. The computer was dusty, I could tell from the unclean feeling, but I ignored the dust and dirt. I was happy to find that a phone was right next to the computer.

The phone in my room had been taken out because I was angry to the point where I threw it at a doctor. The man gladly took it away, leaving me in my phoneless room. What was Kevin's number...? It's been a while and I could just barely remember. I picked the phone up and went to dail the number, but the phone made a weird noise., the noise that a disconnected phone made. Damn. I set the phone back down and felt around for anything that would help me, but what my hand brushed was not pleasent.

A sticky substance was all over the counter, but what was it? Then I realized the smell. Blood.

**Hope this sounds more interesting to you. Hehe. Reveiw and I'll continue. Give me five reveiws for a longer chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The buzzing I felt coming from the phone went dull as my senses were clouded in shock. Blood? Someone must be hurt or dead. I knew for a fact it was blood. I might be blind, deaf, and useless, but I can smell. Still, if only I had a sense of some kind...

I set the phone down and felt around for a body. There was none. So blood, but no body? That didn't make much sense. That makes just as much sense as peanut butter and jelly, but with no bread. Man, I'm hungry... Stop, Sakura. Stop. Think. Where could the body have gone?

Someone could have dragged the body away.

That was my first thought. Stepping closer to the side of the counter with the red substance I couldn't see, I felt my foot touch more. Now, don't get me wrong, ,touching blood isn't my favorite blind and deaf hobby to do. It was nasty and who knows what sicknesses the person has? Still, I glided my foot along the floor and began following the sticky wet mess.

Every step I took there was a worse smell coming from places unknown to me. How long was I in my room? Obviously a long time if there was this much stuff on the ground. I mean, either a lot of doctors and nurses got angry and threw stuff around, there was a hurricane that I wasn't aware of, or there was a mob. Still, I think I couldn't known about any of these incidents by now. I mean, it's been at least half a day since my last check up. there just simply don't care about me anymore.

Wonder how big my medical bill is...

What was that? I felt something brush my leg, but it didn't feel like a leg of a person walking by me. It didn't even feel like an animal. I let my body stay still, waiting for someone to grab me and lead me to my room like any other doctor would do. No. Instead I felt a hand grab my leg, yanking me down.

I yelped in pain as I hit the cold hard ground, but I quickly turned onto my back and kicked at whatever had me. The hand, losing its grasp, let go of my leg. What lingered was a red feeling with a strong smell. Blood. Looks like I possibly found the thing that died.

I didn't feel the bloody thing grab me again, but I did strong cold hands grab me and hoist me up from the flood. they didn't feel friend, for the strength they used to hold me was a strength used to cause bruises. Still, that wouldn't stop me. I took a deep breath and threw owners of those hands off of me. I didn't hear if they had hit anything, but I knew they were not expecting the sudden strength.

I had no choice but to run. Where was I going to run too? I don't know, but anywhere was better than here.

No, don't think this is where I run into a mob is creatures of the unknown and get saved by a knight in shining armor. Ha. I wish. Instead, I simply ran and ran. Well, at least ran until something tripped me. I forced myself to attempt to crawl away, but I was stopped. Even thought I couldn't see or hear, I could clearly feel that there was something in front of me. Whatever it was, either doctor or nurse, it grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up. I bit my lip in pain, not letting any groans come to give the person the advantage of triumph and success. Instead I swallowed my pain and hoped that he couldn't keep pulling.

Where was a kunai when you needed it?

**Sorry it's not that long but my dad wants the computer. Sorry for any spelling errors also. I'll edit it later and write another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

So, let me warn you that this is a true story. This is not my story book made up life. This was all real. I mean, where else would I get the ideas and stuff from? Don't believe me? Whatever. Trust me, sooner or later you will. When you realize how much I explain, you will wonder how I could possibly make this up. You are the reader, I am the girl living the life. This experience was so hard that I forced myself to get this written out to try and get past the mental issues I went through afterwards. So, here is where I continue;

All of a sudden I lashed out, struck the thing in the face, and took off running. Then I ran into a sexy male model that picked me up and ran off with me! We lived happily ever after!

Ha. I wish. That would be my story book version.

What really happened was that I felt my body being grabbed by many different hands and I found myself being dragged down the hall of the hospital. My strength was weak compared to the strong hands that had me. That was strange. I was incredibly strong and yet these things had me so tight that I felt as if my body was going to break wherever they had their hands. I sensed many of them, but only felt about seven by me as I felt the ground grind against my body as I was being dragged. Where were they taking me? I felt a sudden raise of panic deep in me. The smell of blood was strong and it made my stomach turn.

Then I once again felt cold hard ground completely touching my body. Was today drop Sakura Haruno on the ground day? I was on my back, in total darkness, with a stomach that was turning over from the smells and uneasiness. Darkness, I was used too. Sick feeling, I was used too. Smell... Well, that could get some getting used to. Panic was filling up inside me and I scrambled to my feet and rushed to a wall, pressing my back too it. I looked around, which was quite useless. It would be nice to see what was going on.

So, I'm going to sum this up.

I'm in a room near these things of the unknown, at least to me, and I was deaf and blind.

So how was I going to handle the situation now?

My heart was racing too fast. I could tell because it ached and I felt sweat running down my face. Not good. In situations like this, you should be calm. So why was I so... NOT calm? Maybe it's because of the breathing I felt in front of me. It wasn't just simple breathing, it was angry breathing. Like this thing was holding a grudge and wanted to take it's anger out on me.

It was as if in seconds I could fly. My feet left the ground, my back left the comfort of the wall, and I found myself flipping over, and colliding with the hard marble floor. The air left my lungs and I gasped out for air. Bad mistake as I felt the hands of the thing that threw me, lift me up, and slam me into the ground again. God, this thing has premenstrual syndrome or something...

I hate moody things.

Was this my end? Was I going to die...? No, I couldn't! I pulled my fist back and threw it, expecting to hit a perfect punch into the things face. Sadly, I just hit air. Where was it? Must be close...

Then I felt hands around my body. Not the same ones that were hurting me, but nice warm ones. They pulled me up. I tried pulling away, but the grip was strong. A nice strong. Like they wouldn't harm me. I just relaxed a little, still not letting my guard down. That was when my brain shut down as I felt weightless. The last I felt was hands catching me. Did this person just knock me out?

Looking back to what I wrote, I kind of think he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**So what do you guys think of me writing another story that takes place alongside this one, but in another characters point of view? Like Kevin's time during this story. I don't know, just some thoughts you know. It could be with any character. Hell, I could do multiple stories that all come together, like a story for Naruto, Sasuke, Kevin, and more. And in the end, they all end in similar ways because of the MAIN story. I'm trying to stay active with my stories again. I don't like any of the ones I have going, unless they are completed already. Except this one, I like this one so far. Sigh. Oh well. Well, ladies and gentle men, I have a treat for you all.**

But, I need four reviews or I can't continue by the way. Sorry. One review per chapter isn't going to make me want to continue.

Pain wasn't fun. If you fall down steps and break your arm, is that fun? No, it's pain. So why was I laying here in a mess of pain? My back hurt, my arms hurt, and even my head hurt. Why can't I get up and move? I've been laying here for a long time. I don't know the exact time, but I know it was a long time. Half of my body was going numb and I felt knots forming in my back. I needed a massage.

So you're probably wondering why I don't just get up.

Well, I tried that and someone wacked me with a wooden board. That was night one, the first time I woke up after that person knocking me out. The second time was when I woke up and tried screaming and I felt something hit me. It didn't knock me out, but I wished it would have. I sat through hours of pain. Needles were going in and out of me and it wasn't a good feeling. I was partly scared. Okay, I won't lie. I was freaking out. Hey, I have to look cool at some part, you know... Still, I just wanted to get up and run. My body was tied down forcefully to whatever I was on.

After the needles had stopped coming, I felt drowsiness take over me and I fell into a sleep.

That leads to current time, where I find myself unable to see. I mean, yeah I could never see, but there was something over my eyes. Something soft, coated with a wet substance. I lifted my hand to reach and remove it, but it was held back by a rope of some kind. Should I try and open my eyes? Maybe not... There was something wet on the cloth and if it got into my eyes, what would I do? Harm my eyes even further? Lose them? I don't want to think about being an eyeless girl. Maybe if I only open one! No... I don't like pirates and if I lose an eye, I might as well be one. This was bothersome...

Aches and pains came from my stomach, and I didn't like that very much. I felt starved, which I knew I was. It's been about 48 hours since I ate. I could easily feel the starvation kicking in. Even dehydration was beginning to affect me. Cramps and aches wouldn't cease unless the person holding me captive would do something about it. Maybe he didn't know I was starved? I better let him know sooner than later.

I opened my mouth, forcing the words out, "L-Let me... Go..." What else would I say? Feed me? I didn't want someone shoveling food down my mouth and finishing me off with water. Might as well die with honor and give myself to the creatures that attacked me.

I didn't even get a touch in acknowledgment.

That reminds me, what were those things? Their hands felt rough and grimy, their smell was revolting, and they had a deep sense of hate obviously. Were they humans? What else would they be? I mean, I hate calling them creatures if that's not even what they are. If they have a name, I would gladly like to use it. If only I could see them... That's all I want to do before I die. See. I don't even care about the hearing. I just want to see things! Like those creatures or that person.

Who was that person? I don't think it's a ninja, or else I could have caught the chakra flowing through him, or her. Regular person who simply found me? If so, why would the unknown person help another unknown person by saving her from whatever those things are? And what about the needles? This person must be a doctor of some kind. Maybe even a nurse. This all leads back to my handicaps.

What was that?

I tensed once I felt something move, fear washing over me. I felt hands, rough and strong, unlatch what was holding me down. One by one my body began being freed, each limb aching with protest, but sooner than later allowed me to move it. I forced myself up, taking knowledge of the hundreds of cracks coming from my bones. Where was a message therapist when you needed one? Still, I knew this person wasn't one. Getting close to me, I inhaled the smell of old stale cologne. Must be male. That would explain the strong and rough hands that kind of made me feel safe in a way. Female would be nice, but hey. You can't choose who you want to save you. Let's just hope he isn't a rapist.

The man uncaringly grabbed my hand and put it on something bumpy. Ugh, he's like the third person who attempted to make me read brail. Never got to learning it. No one took the time and when they first had time, they gave up once I said, "This is hard." Shows how much people cared.

Except, Naruto did care.

He was the only one who pulled me into an embrace and made me feel like this wasn't the end. Where did he go?

Still, I simply shook my head, letting him know that I didn't understand. Then he touched the cloth on my eyes, his touch not harsh, but as soft as a man's touch can get to a person he didn't know or care about. Then he placed his hand onto his face and shook his head. What? Did he not want me to take it off? By what it seems, that was what he was trying to say. He must have understood by my expression or something because he once again touched the cloth and shook his head signaling a 'no' and 'do not remove'. He was the one who knew what he was doing. Finally, I'm not alone in this mess anymore...

Then I realized that my hand was still on his cheek, my hand touching what felt like a face that would feel nice when shaved, but currently was a little rough from a five o' clock shadow. He seemed like a man who would work hard during the day and come home, eat a lonely meal, and sleep.

Pulling away from me, they guy backed away. My hand fell to my side and I didn't feel the heat from his body or smell his stale cologne that was probably put on a day or two ago. It was a nice smell, just an old one that signaled that the guy didn't shower in a while. That's okay. I know how he felt. I won't lie, I was missing his presence already. It felt good knowing that someone cared about my safety. Or maybe he just was using me to help himself...?

I hope not...

Shortly after leaving, he came back. Placing things into my hands, my stomach began to scream. Loud growls came from me, making my face flush in embarrassment. It was food and water.

Whether the guy was using me or not, he was the only thing I had.

But as a week went by, I realized that I was wrong.

I had gained something I missed.


End file.
